A shinobi pierces the heavens
by jackshadowbeamx
Summary: What would happen if 2 ultimate jutsu clash? it would tear a hole through space and time to a land where humans are forced underground by beastman, THATS WHAT! Join a man that has yet to realize his destiny as the TTGL crew follows him to find answers. NO CHARACTER DEATH! thats right, KAMINA WILL LIVE! Im pausing working on this so I can work on my other fic. IS NOT ABANDONED
1. A shinobi pierces the heavens

A shinobi pierces the heavens.  
I've looked over all the TTGL/naruto crossovers and I can't find one that's too my liking SO! I'm going to interchange my story's as I'm working on my first story while I write this one so I will post a chapter here than one on my other one and so on and so forth. So ENJOY!  
Also I'm using a few things from my previous story so if you're wondering what the kami-gan is or anything like that it's in my profile  
XXXX  
The valley of the end  
XXXX

There were 2 figures standing on the heads of the 1st hokage and Madara uchiha. The one that was on the 1st's head had blonde hair blue eyes of the kami-gan, a red cloak with flames at the bottom and had 2 swords out in each hand. But what caught the eye about him was that he had a gold cloak around him with markings on his skin. The other man that was on Madara's head had black hair black and red eyes with markings of the eternal mangkeyo sharingan. He had a sword out as well and what caught the eye from him is his hair was paler as well as his skin and he had 2 demonic wings springing from his back.

"So it has come to this naruto."  
"So it has… sasuke."

The one in the yellow cloak was naruto and the one with the demonic wings was sasuke.

"Remember the last time we were here? I beat you with my chidori how about we end this battle like that day." Sasuke put away his sword and started to charge a black chidori.

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto put his swords in there sheaths and stuck his hand out and a rasengan started to charge they leaped from their positions and charged at each other with their hands outstretched to hit the other with their respective jutsu.

"ULTIMATE RASENGAN!"  
"INFINITY CHIDORI!"

Their techniques clashed with an explosion and a giant red orb formed around them and expanded outward they hovered in the middle staring at each other as memories flashed through their minds of their childhood. Many memories were sad and depressing but there most cherished memories were when they were on a team together and fought enemies to get stronger and to realize their dreams.

"So what now naruto?  
"I don't know sasuke."

All of a sudden out of nowhere a black circle appeared behind sasuke and started sucking him in. out of reflex naruto grabbed sasuke and flipped him away from the hole, but not without putting himself in harm's way.

"NARUTO!"  
"Its ok sasuke just get out of here! One of us has to make it out just defend konoha in my place."  
"I promise…. Brother.  
Naruto had tears in his eyes and he said that and he smiled.

"I've always wanted you to say that. Good bye brother keep konoha safe."

And with that the hole closed on him and there was an explosion that rocked the nations. When the army got there all they saw was sasukes body and a piece of naruto's cloak in sasukes hands. There was a memorial made there and it said.  
Here is where  
a hero died defending  
the will of fire from evil  
he will be missed

For a total of 5 weeks there was rain and crying going on in the elemental nation from the loss of their hero but most of it was coming from the land of fire.  
XXXX  
With naruto.  
XXXX  
for what seems liked hours he spun through this hole. It felt like it never ends colors and images flew by him. If he knew this was a dimensional rip he would have known those were other dimensions. He saw many people even a few images of him in different circumstances. He then felt the slight twinge of gravity as he finally felt like he was falling. He saw light at the end of this tunnel like hole and he fell right from the sly and he guessed he was a good mile up. When he took a look around he noticed it was a barren waste land with rocks and mountains and a few forests as far as the eye could see. He then remembered he was falling.

"THIS ISNT GOOD!"

He gasped as he looked under him there were 2 metal like beings fighting it out one had a strange shield on its arm and it was a red-black color combo and had sunglasses on it and it was fighting a white metal creature with a second head deciding since there were people about half a mile behind the red one, he guessed the white one was the bad guy. So he changed his trajectory and started to charge a rasengan. When he got close he let loose a yell of rasengan and slammed into the top head of the metal being sending it flying him then crashed into the other mecha and everything started to go black. Before he went unconscious he noticed that the red beings mouth opened and a man popped out asking him if he was alright then everything went black.  
XXXX  
Time skip 2 days.  
XXXX  
Naruto woke up with a groan as he shook his head to clear the fuzz out.  
"Look he's waking up."  
"Finally!"  
"KAMINA! He took out a gunman by himself! You think he was going to wake up immediately?"  
"WILL YOU GUYS SHUSH!"  
Yelled naruto as he put a pillow over his head, he then shot up and grabbed the place where his swords used to be he noticed that they were gone so he got into a fighting stance and he looked at them with caution. The next thing he noticed that he was short again he ran over to a mirror and saw he looked like the short kid before he came back from the trip with jariya!  
"What have you guys done to me and where are my swords?"

"Calm down you crashed into kaminas gunman and you were uncouncious so we took you in."  
"Ok I will buy that but where am I?"  
"You're in litner village."  
He noticed that there were 3 people in the room the one doing most of the talking was a red headed beauty that didn't wear much and left almost nothing to the imagination. The next person was a tall man with bandages around his mid-section and pants with a white belt wrapped around it. He had a red cape, a sword strapped to his side and red sunglasses. The last person was a small boy with blue hair with goggles in his hair a blue shirt with the same symbol as the cape that the man wore and a drill necklace.

'Reminds me of…. Me when I was in….. Konoha…' Naruto thought as tears welled up in his eyes. When studying the flying thunder god technique he learned a lot about space-time jutsu and he was guessing when he and sasuke clashed he went through a portal through either time or space. He hoped it was space because there was a chance for him to go back if its time then he's stuck here. The red head noticed the small tears and the miserable look on his face and decided to comfort him.

"Hey there-there its ok."

Naruto looked up with misery clear in his eyes.

"No it isn't I won't see my friends or loved ones anymore."  
He flopped down onto the bed as he put his face in his hands.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me…"

Naruto sighs as he gets up and puts his clothes and swords back on then he walks out the door with the others shouting at him to come back. After 30 minutes of looking naruto finally found the exit to this fort that they call litner village and he stood at the exit with the wind going through his hair as he stared at the horizon trying to figure his next move.

"HEY WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

Naruto turned behind him as he saw those three running up behind him trying to catch up to him.

"You didn't even tell us your name and ARE YOU CRAZY GOING OUT THERE BY YOURSELF!"

Naruto dodges a kick and catches a punch from the red haired woman.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going out there to find answers of how I got here."

"We were planning on a trip anyways why don't you come with us? And my name is Kamina."

"Ya we could use an extra hand on the team. My name is Simon by the way."

Naruto nods at them.  
"Ok I will join you hurry up because I won't wait long."

Naruto gave one of his trademark grins and turned around to watch the horizon again. After 15 minutes kamina and simon came with their gunman with yoko standing behind them with a sad look in her eyes. After a bit of talking between yoko and the other villagers she joined them along with a man that he was sure was gay. With that they walked off into the sunset to find answers.  
XXXX  
End  
XXXX

I know its short but what are you gonna do? Anyways hope you enjoyed R&R and no flames! BAD BEASTMAN!  
I would like comments on how to make this story better so again R&R :P


	2. Love starts to appear

A shinobi pierces the heavens!

Me: HELLO EVERYONE! Time to introduce you to my assistant  
Atsuki: Hello my name is atsuki ^-^ glad to help this fic move along _ had to punch jack in his man parts to get him to continue  
Me: HEY I TOLD YOU I HAD INSPERATION FOR MY OTHER FIC!  
atsuki: ya ya ya JUST CONTINUE THIS FIC NOW! Or I will use more than my fist! *atsuki brings out a sledgehammer*  
Me: *at computer typing away*  
Atsuki: good now everyone! Jack doesn't own naruto or TTGL ENJOY!  
XXXX  
Previously on ava-*cough* A shinobi pierces the heavens!  
XXXX  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going out there to find answers of how I got here."

"We were planning on a trip anyways why don't you come with us? And my name is Kamina."

"Ya we could use an extra hand on the team. My name is Simon by the way."

Naruto nods at them.

"Ok I will join you hurry up because I won't wait long."

Naruto gave one of his trademark grins and turned around to watch the horizon again. After 15 minutes kamina and simon came with their gunman with yoko standing behind them with a sad look in her eyes. After a bit of talking between yoko and the other villagers she joined them along with a man that he was sure was gay. With that they walked off into the sunset to find answers.  
XXXX  
with the gang  
XXXX

It was in the morning as we zoom in on them walking off into the distance to the beastman base.

"Man I'm hungry when are we going to get something to eat!"

Naruto complained as he sat down under the umbrella with Yoko as Kamina was throwing boulders at Simon yelling combine.  
He noticed that there were small robots on the robot they called lagann. And how that Ron fellow was controlling them with some white gloves. He sighed as he saw a boulder getting closer to them. He looked a yoko and ron, they didn't know that the boulder was coming so he just stood up and put his hand out infront of him, his kami-gan blazing.

"Shinra tensei."  
The boulder is blasted to smithereens as the pieces are sent flying away from them. Everyone stopped as they saw the pieces go flying far into the horizon.

"How did you do that?"

"Just an ability I have."

"BUT YOU JUST BLEW AWAY A BOULDER WITH JUST 2 WORDS!"

"So? Not really that special back where I come from. Wait you guys here that?"

All of a sudden gurren is blown back by explosions from things that looked like beastman. 1 separated from the rest and kept bombarding gurren with those bombs the other 3 rode around Simon. A couple of minutes later they find out that they were beastman hunters called the black siblings and they were currently hunting down a 16 faced beastman.

"Well we are all obviously hungry so me and the girls will go get some food."

"I will come with you yoko."

"Why? Even though I'm a woman I can do things by myself!"

"It's not that I just want to join plus I wanted to see that top shot shooting I've been hearing allot about."

Yoko found herself blushing and she didn't know why.

"O-ok but don't slow us down!"

Half an hour later when they were almost up the cliff noticed that naruto wasn't with them.

"He probably couldn't take it so he left to be with the other guys!"

"Probably" "Ya" "Maybe"

They reached the top and they gasped. There was naruto with a pile of animals on the riverbank and they started to blush. The reason why is because he was shirtless and was washing his hair in the river. It was one of those 'Shirtless just coming out of the water while swinging the hair back and forth to get the water out' moments. He had a chiseled chest and a six pack. But what confused them was all the scars and a few 'tattoos' on his shoulder and one on his stomach but it just made him more mysterious.

"Hey girls what took you guys so long?"

"W-w-w-w."

"We were scaling the mountain where were you?"

"I found an easier way to get up here."

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US!

". . . . ."

XXXX  
flashback  
XXXX

"Isn't Kamina the greatest!"

"Ya I know he has such great eyes!"

"And those eyelashes!"

"Guys… there's some stairs over here…"

"OOOO I JUST WANT TO HOLD HIM!"

"GUYS OVER HERE!"

As the girls went on and on about Kamina and how great he was naruto walks up the stairs with a "screw it I'm going up"  
XXXX  
end flashback  
XXXX

"Never mind just help me carry these things back."

They all grabbed some and when they got back they saw Kamina fighting again about some kind of cloud meat. They sat down at a rock structure that somehow looked like a table a dug into their meals. Half an hour later most of them were holding there puffed out bellies and groaning about eating too much.

"UUGGHH I shouldn't have had that 7th helping!"

"I know! UGGH! I feel like my stomach is going to explode."

As the others are complaining Yoko notices Naruto is gone.

"Hey guys were is Naruto?"

Everyone stopped and looked around.

"Ya I just noticed that he is missing…"

"You mean that blonde kid? He said he had to take care of something, he went over that way." Said kittan as he pointed over to the north.

"Well I'm going to go look for him, it's not safe with all these beastman around."

Yoko grabbed her rifle and started walking to were kittan told her naruto would be, even though she just meant him a couple of weeks ago she couldn't help but feel…. different around him, she couldn't help but worry when he was gone and she had no idea why.

She walked over a hill and saw a sight she would never forget. Naruto was sitting with legs crossed one a rock with 3 red tails flying behind him it was obvious he hadn't noticed her so she decided to hide and see what would happen next. After about 5 minutes and he reached 9 red tails they all shrunk down and disappeared then he started glowing gold and strange markings appeared over his body.

"What are you doing here?"

Yoko jumped from her place as she looked behind her and saw naruto totally normal, when she turned around there was no indication that what she saw happened.

"I-I-I-I-I-I….I w-was just m-making sure you were o-ok."

"What's wrong with you, do you have a fever or something?"

Naruto put his hand on her forehead as she heated up and her face turned red. He knew full well that she liked him even if she herself didn't know it. She was acting just like hinata when she was around him, so he decided to have a little fun before he confronted her.

"N-no I think I-I just ate s-some bad meat."

'What is wrong with me! He's just a boy and I act so weird around him!'

"Let's just go back to camp…"

Naruto snickered as Yoko is sorting he thoughts out. When they get back they see Kamina and Simon fighting it out with the 16 headed gunmen and Kamina making a speech about fighting spirit and combining.

"KAMINA JUST SHUT UP AND KILL THE DAMN THING!"

"HEY IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

"YA IN THE MIDDLEOF A BATTLE AND YOUR DOING A SPEECH! SHUT UP AND KILL IT!"

"FINE!"

The 2 drills came out of Gurren Lagann's wrist and it punctured all the way through them were they exploded. Everyone cheered and Naruto watched Yoko from the corner of his eye.

'She doesn't know it yet but she likes me and… I think I might like her too.'

Almost everyone was oblivious to that concentrating look on Naruto's face, everyone except Yoko. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Naruto are you ok?"

Completely startled he jumped back and got into a fighting stance… well that's what WOULD have happened if there wasn't a pebble right in front of his foot. He slipped and fell on top of Yoko. When he cleared his thoughts he noticed that his head was in a soft place, very weird since they were in a rocky area. He instantly turned red when he realized where his head was. He bolted up and picked Yoko up who was also beat red and he apologized to her, well tried to apologize. He was spluttering everywhere and tripping over his words.

"Its ok N-n-naruto, it was an accident…"

"Ya I guess it was an accident…"

'An accident I really liked… wait where did that come from!' They both were shocked by their thoughts and turned an even deeper shade of red as they decided to join the others who were saying goodbye to the black sibling.

"And if you ever want to join the team, just go ahead and ask."

With that they split up and headed in different directions.  
XXXX  
time skip 2 weeks  
XXXX  
It had been 2 weeks since the 16 headed gunman attacked and they were still headed towards the gunman base. Naruto and Yoko had been avoiding each other because they didn't know their feelings were shared by the other. They both wished they could tell the other but they think they would be rejected, Naruto more than Yoko.

Naruto was with Simon and Ron as they talked about the earth's crust when all of a sudden it starts being blasted from the inside by Yoko's assault rifle.

"Honestly do those 2 ever stop fighting?"

"There just like brother and sister."

"Classic Yoko-chan."

"I've been meaning to ask you Naruto what do those suffixes mean?"

"Well there are many suffixes but I usually only use 3 Teme, Hime, and chan. Teme means bastard, Chan is used for children, pets, girls, or even lovers.

Simon grunted and had a frown while Ron was grinning from ear to ear. He leaned for and whispered in Simon's ear.

"I'll take that money later."

"And hime means princess, it's a sorta pet name that the man uses on the women when they are in love."

They both nod when out of nowhere Gurren comes and the 3 start dodging then its blasted into the air and it falls through the ground.

"They just went through the ground…"

The ground starts cracking and the fall into the hole that Gurren made just moments before.  
XXXXXXXXX  
END!  
XXXXXXXXX  
Me: sorry it took so long to get this out -.- so anyways here it is ENJOY! Been busy with the July 4 weekend ANYWAYS! As I said ENJOY! Have fun and review and add to favorites and all that stuff NO FLAMES! BAD GUNMAN! And I'm sorry it isn't that long But at least it's out there!  
Atsuki: good boy you finally finished it!  
Me: this chapter was more of a 'showing they start to fall for each other' chapter so in a couple of chapters they will kiss just like Kamina and Yoko did in the original :D BYE!


	3. Another underground village! Hot tub fun

A shinobi pierces the heavens.

Me: HEY GUYS! I now you guys have been waiting for this chapter, I know for one I wish I could update alllllooootttttt more. Its just my other fic is getting so much attention!  
Atsuki: Hm, well why dont you explain a few things.  
Me: I have gained some experience from writing my other fic so it should be MUCH better than the previous chapters. Also I dont want-  
Atsuki: SHHHHHHH  
Me: OH right! TIME TO START THE FIC ANYWAYS!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Previously in A shinobi pierces the heavens.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Honestly do those 2 ever stop fighting?"

"Classic Yoko-chan."

"Ive been meaning to ask you Naruto what those suffixes mean."

"Oh, well, there are many suffixes but I usually only use 3, Teme, Hime, and, Chan. Teme means bastard and Chan is used for children, pets, girls, and even lovers."

Ron leaned in and whispered in Simon's ear.

"I'll take that money later."

Out of nowhere Gurren comes stomping around and the 3 companions start dodging the stomping feet till suddenly its blasted into the air, floats for a second then falls and plummets straight through the ground.

"They just went through the ground..."

The ground started to crack and they scrambled to get away but it was too late as they fell through as well.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXChapter 3! Another underground village! Hot tub fun!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Naruto sighed as he picked himself out of a pool of water. He looked around and saw that they were in a cave. Suddenly blue shocks ripped through Gurren and Kamina shot out and went face first into the water. It would have been funny if there wasn't people watching all of them.

"They came from another face god."

"They must be messangers from the celestial lands."

"Face god? What are these guys talking about."

Kamina, who stood up a few moments ago. Looked to his right and saw a statue of some sort, when he got a closer look he knew what it was.

"Its a gunman!"

Kamina went to touch it till they heard a voice echo through the cave.

"Dont touch it."

"Huh?"

"That is our deity, please dont touch it, please follow me."

Soon the 5 companions found themselves around a small fire.

"Can we get some more fire wood on this thing?"

"Sorry but we have given you all we have."

"This place is a barrel of laughs aint it."

"Kamina! Dont be so rude!"

Naruto glanced at Yoko and chuckled. Some things woulden't change.

"So uh, did you guys really come from the celestial lands?"

Naruto turned to see a boy looking up at him.

"Are you messangers from the face god?"

Naruto smiled at them and was about to speak Till Kamina interrupted.

"Hey forehead whats with these kids?"

"Gimi, Dari, stop bothering our guests and go somewhere else"

"OK!"

"Forgive these kids, they have no parents so everyone spoils them"

"Whatever, who car-"

"KAMINA! I will not have you talk about orpans like that, now I believe these 2 asked a question and I intend to answer it."

Naruto picked up the 2 children and set one on each knee and he smiled at them.

"You see, I am also an orphan. Now as for the lands, you could say I did, these 3 not so much, but we are going to stop a great menace from causing anymore pain in this world."

"What was it like growing up with no parents sir?"

"Well unlike you I wasn't the most favorite person, something I had no control over caused people to become blind and it didn't have a good affect on my life. Now go run along while the adults talk."

The kids nodded and ran off, Naruto turned to the others with a grin.

"Got to love kids."

"Ya whatever, anyways all I care about is what that gunmans doing here."

"Gunman You refer to the face god?"

"You dont know what that thing is?"

"Well you weren't much different not too long ago."

"What the hell? What did I do to deserve all this grief from you?"

"... OH SHUT UP!"

Yoko put her hand down causign her chest to jiggle inside her top, everyone was silent for a moment till Rossiu Decided to speak up.

"Uh.. Miss Yoko is it?"

"Ya?"

"Sorry about this but would you mind putting this robe on?"

"Sure what for?"

"Well... the thing is I need for you to cover up your manner of dress its … well its... its indecent."

"Heh?"

"Now wait a minute I think those clothes look good on her, show off her beauty, her attractiveness and her individuality all at the same time."

Yoko blushed and took the garment.

"Its ok Naruto, Ill try it on."

Yoko slipped on the robe and looked herself up and down before sighing.

"Im not to crazy about these clothes, there too constricting."

Naruto chuckled and glanced at Kamina who had his hand on his chin and was 'hmm'ing as he examined Yoko.

"What is it now?"

Yoko put a hand on her hip as she watched him.

"Boy take away the bare mid-drift and you dont have anything left do ya."

Kamina lifted up her robe and examined her again.

'Ill hope you lived a good life Kamina.'

Yoko's eyes widened and she slammed her heel into the top of Kamina's head, making him fall to the ground as she pounded his head with her heel into the dirt.

"DIRT BALL SCUM BAG ROTTEN STINKING LOUS! You are one hopeless pervert of a man YOU KNOW THAT! Dont pick up his bad habits Simon."

Yoko winked at Simon and Naruto just chuckled as he watched the display.

"Please cease this behavior, I would expect celestians to refrain from such rude conduct in the presence of our villagers."

"Celestians are you sure about that?"

"Yes they are celestians for they have come to use in the company of the face gods. We should show them the respect there do."

"ROSSIU!"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Theres a problem, its Ukoms wife, she just gave birth."

"But this is good news actually I was just about to suggest to our guest that we go visit the high priest."

"The problem is she not only had a new born girl but she also had... A PAIR OF BOYS!"

"What did you just say?"

Murmuring ripped through the crowed as they contemplated the news of triplets and the gang themselves were trying to figure out what was going on.

In a dark room a shadow was cast against the wall as he talked with Rossiu.

"Triplets you say? Born to Ukoms wife."

"Yes"

"That brings the village's population up to 52. we have no choice then we must choose 2."

"Father Magin should we really make our people go through with this?"

"Rossiu do you really not understand, this right bestows a great blessing, we will celebrate the chosen just as we did with your mother."

(Hunger games anyone?)

"Man this place is depressing, old Geeha village was nothing like this gloom fest. Hm so is it time to eat yet or what?"

"I think this was it."

"THIS ISNT ENOUGH FOR ME! I need some meat my friend, tasty delicious mmmmeeaaatttt."

"You know I think this may be grand welcoming for us. This people have no electricity no live stock all they have here is a tiny pond and a broken gunman."

"I bet even a measly meal like this is precious to them."

"It is, I should know."

Naruto looked down at the table as he went over unpleasant memories, everyone stared at him wondering what he meant.

"My apolgies, sounds like the meal was not to your satisfaction."

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the celestial lands."

"Alright let me get one thing straight, gunman are not gods!"

"What? But that was how it has been since before I was born."

"Was it like this back then as well?"

"No, they say our lives have considerably bettered since the head priest took over administration."

"Oh ya who is this priest then?"

An older man stepped out of the shadows and introduce himself.

"Hello I am father Magin, please dont tell anymore about your lands to our people, it will be too much for there minds."

"Is that a fact? So your the one in charge of this sorry little dump?"

Naruto appeared between Kamina and Magin as Kamina tried to get in his face.

"Now now Kamina, settle down and go to bed, Ill take care of this."

Before he had time to respond Kamina felt a chop to his neck and he fell down.

"Sory about him, we will be on our way in the afternoon."

Naruto dragged Kamina over to the table and sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I wonder how I stand him."

'**Maybe its because he was like you when you were a boy.**'

'Aww kyuubi your up, you haven't talked much at all since the accident with Sasuke.'

'**Well if it wasn't for my chakra you would have been dead going through that wormhole.**'

Naruto smiled slightly.

'Thanks, so we didnt go through time?'

**'No we went through Dimensions but what I can gather from nature there is a source of power here similar to chakra that is called Spiral energy, it is whats used to power there gunman, also I have come across some info from some surviving fox kits, there is a man here that goes by the title the spiral king, its seems his eyes are a ripple pattern.'**

'You think he is another person who managed to come here?'

**'Yes, he has chakra pathways and he is a middle aged man but hes over 200 years old at least, obvious he was an uzumaki in the past.'**

'Hm, could be possible that during the war he was in battle with a powerful shinobi, there 2 most powerful jutsu clashed and he came here, much like I did.'

**'Thats one theory, now I am going to get some more sleep.'**

'Night fur ball.'

**'Night welp.'**

Naruto chuckled as he leaned back, during his talk he had taken Kamina to the room and he was now laying in a bed. He wondered how everything was going in Konoha and hoped everyone was fine without him.

Later that morning Naruto heard shouts coming from the main meeting chamber, he walked in and saw that everyone, including Dari and Gimi where holding sticks, but with his vision he saw that only the 2 children had sticks that were tipped in red.

'Lots, but for what.'

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Bro what hes saying is that he wants these kids to come with us, that everytime there population exceeds 50 that a few are chosen and sent up above."

"Thats terrible."

"Ya"

Naruto decided to tune out Kamina as he got into another argument, he was keeping a tally and he agreed with Ron and Simon that when it exceeds 150 arguments they would all spoil themselves with all of Kamina's money, he glanced over and say the Rossiu holding a stick and Kamina dancing around to take his best shot.

"If it means so much to you Ill take them weather my friends want to or not, I will not have orphans cast aside like this."

Before anyone could responed the cave rough ripped open and everyone started to scatter.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

The Gang looked up and saw a shadow rushing towards them, quickly diving out of the way Naruto saw it was a gunman and grimanced.

"KAMINA GET IN YOUR GUNMEN, ILL GET THE CIVILIANS TO SAFETY."

Naruto quickly vanished along with several people as he took them to safety. The gunman looked at Gurren and spoke

"I have found you gurren lagann."

Yoko whipped out her rifle as her robe fluttered away and she started firing into the enemy gunmen. As the gunmen tipped from the heavy shots Naruto appeared beside Yoko and smirked.

"So you can handle big guns, wonder if you can handle other big guns."

"W-WHAT!?"

Naruto chuckled and dashed away to attack the gunmen.

"STOP IT!"

"Stop attacking the face god!"

"The gods will smite you."

Yoko sighed as she watched the guys start to combine.

"This is getting old really fast."

Naruto charged chakra into his fist and smashed it into the gunmens head. It was sent into the air and flipped once before crashing to the ground in a heap. However it quickly got up and swatted at Naruto who was dodging and weaving and waiting for the guys to get here. Gurren lagann smashed into the machine and began to grapple with it. He smirked as she saw the arm starting to break. A shadow fell upon him and the other gunmen and it body slammed into the wrestling hunks of metal, it threw the new gunmen through the water and it slid through the muck. Before it could regain its balance it was body slammed again and it slid even further till it found itself near a hole, one last push and he did a swan dive all the way into the abyss that was at the end of the hole. The old gunman sat itself down and the hatch opened to show a injured Magin.

"Man I do not like you, I do not like you at all if you had this much fighting spirit why didnt you-"

"I simply mimicked what you did nothing more. I myself do not understand what I was doing. And nowI beg of you please leave this village."

"What did you say!"

"Just let it go bro. Its not worth it and hes right. We dont belong here we should go."

"Come on Kamina, I have kids to look after, there is no reason for us to stay anyways."

"...I just dont get it, I dont get it, not one damn bit."

Naruto and the group waited for the 2 children that were supposed to walk up the stairs at any moment now. Naruto himself was trying to figure out a way of turning this 'spiral king' onto his side. Soon they saw the 2 children followed by rossiu and he smiled

"So you came after all, welcome to the crew."

"Thank you, we are happy to be here."

They all patted him on the back and began to set out on the new adventure.  
XXXX  
Time skip  
XXXX

Naruto and the gang were walking across the seemingly never ending desert.

"That was one nasty experience."

"What was?"

"That village adi, its a gloomy village full of gloomy people living gloomy lives in the gloomy cold. For some reason when ever I think back to that place I get ticked off."

"Ya they were really poor weren't they?" The whole time I was thinking that. Back in Geeha village we had it allot better than those people do. We had electricity and we also had pig moles."

"Thats for sure, they drink some kind of soup or broth made out something that might or might be something that might or might not be some kind of fish. When kids eat stuff like that the grow into gloomy kids like forehead boy."

"Ya, but I understand Rossiu."

"You understand how he has such a big forehead at such a young age?"

"No I dont know about that but you know, if I have never met you if I had be born in that village instead of the one I was I might have turned out like that."

"Your right, you have an oversized forehead too."

"Can we please drop the forehead thing?"

Naruto sat on the shoulder of Gurren as he looked across the landscape, right now he was going over his thoughts of his new friends, Kamina, Simon, Dari and Gimi, and Rossui. Then theres Yoko, he didnt know what to call her.

**'A crush maybe?'**

'HUH!?'

**'Dont deny it, you know you like her even if its only a little bit.'**

  
'Mental link blocked.'

Naruto sighed as and got back to looking around, right now they were looking for the recall point and there was nothing to be seen. Naruto jumped down and crammed in with the others.

"The recall point seems to be moving."

"Is that possible?"

"maybe but it could also mean this information is reliable."

"What?! Well that sucks"

Naruto shook his head

"Back where I came from someone had a moving fortress, its possible that thing is either on wheels or its a gunmen itself."

"That is possible."

Naruto turned to see Yoko cringing in the corner. He pulled a leaf out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Mint leaf, its obvious why your cringing, just chew on it and breath through your mouth like I am."

"thank you Naruto."

Yoko took the leave and started chewing on it, she sighed in relief as the smell everyone was emitting died down.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem."

Naruto walked out of the area and started walking in a random direction. He wanted a little time alone to clear his thoughts. Soon a thick fog rolled in and he sighed as he kept walking.

"Of course I could use the Hirashin to go back but I feel like Im being drawn to where ever Im going, and that means bad news. So obviously they will be drawn as well."

Naruto soon saw a house in the distance, he sped up and found it was a hotspring.

"Interesting."

Naruto made a clone to come in after him Henged into Tenten. He high fived the clone and smiled as he went to go into the hot springs. He found out a long time ago that his transformation was real, so his clone was a real girl. Of course when Kiba found out he said it would be the ultimate technique rather than your right hand when your lonely. Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head and saunk into the water and waited for his companions. He didnt have to wait long when he saw Kamina and Simon zip and where about to dive in till they saw him.

"Took you guys long enough."

"NARUTO!? WHERE WERE YOU! Yoko has been literally worried to death about you!"

"saved a girl called Tenten, shes in the bath over."

"You do realize Yoko is going to kick your ass no matter what you did."

"She can try."

XXXX  
Girls bath  
XXXX

Yoko, the black siblings and Dari where walking till they got to the hot spring and saw a girl relaxing peacefully in the water.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Oh hello! My name is Tenten, whats yours?"

"Yoko."

"Nice to meet you Yoko."

Tenten smiled and turned away as Yoko took of her towel and sank into the water.

"So what are you doing here miss Tenten?"

"Well I was about to be crushed by gunman when a blonde man came out of nowhere and smashed into it with a blue sphere in his hand, it exploded and he tended to my wounds then he brought me here, I think he is in the boys bath right now."

"YOU SAY HES HERE!?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Im going to kick his ass for making me worry like that."

Yoko heard and turned to the new girl who was staring at her.

"Whats so funny!"

"It sounds like you LIKE him."

"W-WHAT!? NO I DONT."

Yoko turned beet red as she stared at the water, true to herself she didnt know if she liked him like that, as well as Kamina. Tenten pulled Yoko over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Ok tell me your problem, I used to be very good in my village when it came to relationships."

"but I barely know you."

"Do you want to solve your problem or not."

"Might as well."

Yoko sighed as she told the girl her problem, about Kamina, Simon, and Naruto. At the end of it she turned to a heavily thinking Tenten.

"Well sounds like you like Naruto and Kamina, and all your teasing with Simon is causing him to like you. Best bet is to follow your heart and pick up the pieces afterward."

Yoko sighed, deep in her heart she knew this already, but hearing it was another story.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Yoko saw Tenten glance at the wall and she turned to it as well to see nothing.

"What are you looking at."

"I wonder how big they are."

Yoko spluttered as she tried to form words and Tenten just laughed. Suddenly they were falling. There was no longer water and suddenly they hit a cage. Yoko groaned as she looked at her surroundings.  
Tenten, when no one was looking, made a clone and had it dispel so that Naruto was warned.

XXXX  
With the guys  
XXXX

Naruto jumped as she got the memories from the clone, he blushed slightly that Yoko like him slightly. He grabbed Gimi and started running towards the exit.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"Its a trap! Get to your gunmen now!"

Simon and Kamina quickly followed and exited the building with Gimi while Naruto stayed back to see what happens. He started making his way around to find the girls, hopefully before anything bad happens to them. He should have known it was a trap. He pulled out his sword then started running through the halls to find the girls. Rushing into a room he found the cage and was about to cut it open when he suddenly was kicked back through a wall. He pulled himself up and saw a rabbit woman.

"Heh, lets do it."

He charged at her with his sword drawn and it glowed a ghostly white he slashed her neck but nothing happened. Suddenly she fell to the ground clutching her neck and a little blood pooled out of her mouth.

"You guys ok?"

"Yes but what was that technique?"

"called ghost fire, trained with a friend called Neji and I asked if I can make a move off of his fighting style. Its much like my people chakra scaple but instead of just cutting the inside it burns that area as well."

He broke the bars and pulled each of them out. He sheathed his sword and began walking towards the exit. The whole place shook as and everyone had to grab onto something for support. They heard yelling about fighting spirit through the thick steel and Naruto sweetdropped.

"You got to be kidding me, forget this Im taking the short cut."

"Short cut?"

Naruto opened his palm and charged a **Wind style: Rasengan** and slammed it into the steal, it exploded open and he jumped through the opening and dropped towards the ground.

"COME ON! ILL CATCH YOU!"

Yoko sighed and jumped as well. Naruto catched her and held her for a moment as they stared into each others eyes. He kept staring as he walked a bit out of the landing spot and another Naruto stood there and caught the next one girls. Yoko noticed the clones weren't holding the others like he was holding her. It made her blush.

'So beautiful...'

Naruto turned to his clones and smirked

"Lets get out of here."

"ALRIGHT!"

They all lept away at amazing speeds, well amazing for a shinobi back in Konoha, these were civilians and they were struggling to hold on for dear life. They slid to a stop as Gurren lept into the air and slashed it causing it to exploded in a fiery ball of flames. Naruto yelled in victory as he stood infront of Yoko who was bouncng up and down.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WHOA!"

Naruto quickly latched onto her and pulled her close, he saw her top flutter away and he kepy his eyes at her eye level. Her chest was pressed into his so no one could see it.

"T-T-Thanks Naruto."

"No problem"

Naruto reached behind him and took of his cloak and then wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled at her as he let go.

"Take good care of that, its very precious to me, it was my fathers before he died."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the area and Naruto pulled Yoko and the others away from the explosion and he looked over to see a tornado.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The tornado stopped to show veril ontop of his gunmen, smirking like an idiot.

"Its been a long time, you naked ape."

"So it was YOU I crashed into, I must say you are very weak to be caught like that, I know that everyone in the military needs to be vigilant even if it seems like a victory, honestly you really suck!"

"SHUT UP! You just got lucky!"

"Lucky my ass"

Naruto smirked as he got the man riled up. Suddenly he slashed at Yoko and Naruto widened his eyes and instantly dived in the way. Only to be slashed himself and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"NARUTO!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: Hope you all enjoyed that part, if not then go somewhere else. Enjoy this and I will try to update every few moths, as I said this is just a side fic for my original GOOD LUCK ALL OF YOU WITH YOUR LIVES! And this story will be on hold for a couple of months so dont go saying 'update soon' because I WONT LISTEN!  
Atsuki: dont worry folks, I wilL try to get him to update much more often  
Atsuki and Me: JE NA!~


	4. Chapter 4: Will love conquer all?

A shinobi pierces the heavens.  
Me: WELCOME TO A NEW EPISODE OF A SHINOBI PEIRCES THE HEAVENS! someone said I should have Naruto have a gunman and I thought that would be great but when I test wrote it I didn't think it worked out so well, so I put my own twist on it. With only two people legitly gaining the rinnegan, The sage, Pein and in this fic Naruto and one other person, but thats a surprise. Anyways I thought about what Naruto could use other than a gunmen and it hit me, with only a few people having the rinnegan, that secrets could still be locked in it. Like the mangekyo has susanoo if your lucky, lets say the rinnegan has something when the user is REALLY lucky, like an angelic form that is unlocked when someone the user loves is in danger. Anyways that is my idea, ONTO THE STORY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Last time on supernatu- I mean birth of the ultimat- I mean supernaturally nat- I mean FORGET IT!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
having the an explosion rocked the area and Naruto pulled Yoko and the others away from the explosion and he looked over to see a tornado.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The tornado stopped to show veril ontop of his gunmen, smirking like an idiot.

"Its been a long time, you naked ape."

"So it was YOU I crashed into, I must say you are very weak to be caught like that, I know that everyone in the military needs to be vigilant even if it seems like a victory, honestly you really suck!"

"SHUT UP! You just got lucky!"

"Lucky my ass"

Naruto smirked as he got the man riled up. Suddenly he slashed at Yoko and Naruto widened his eyes and instantly dived in the way. Only to be slashed himself and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"NARUTO!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4: Will love conquer all?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoko stared at the fallen form of Naruto. Viral stared confidently at Naruto's body and looked at the others.

"Your next." Virel said with a evil smirk. Right as he was about to take a step towards them a massive blast of energy filled the area knocking all of them off of their feet and causing the gunmen to tip.

"**You really think that's going to work on me?**" A dark voice said as it filled the area. Everyone looked at Naruto's body and saw he was standing up with red energy pouring out of him.

"**You tried to hurt my friends, your not going to live through the next five minutes.**"Naruto said before he disappeared along with Viral and all that was left was cracks in the ground where Naruto stood.

"What just happened." Kamina said

"I dont know but I dont like it." Yoko stated

"Lets try and find them" Simon said and they all nodded. They took off in every direction intent on finding the two fighters. Naruto and Viral appeared on a mountain and Viral was scared shitless as he stared into the red eyes of Naruto. He back up away from Naruto as he searched for words to say.

"W-what are you?" Virel said with a stutter showing his fear

"**Your worst nightmare. Now tell me where the spiral king is or you will be in allot of pain.**" Naruto said with dark eyes as he took a step towards Virel

"Ill never tell you." Virel said a little defiantly. Naruto chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"**I was hoping you would say that.**" Naruto said as his hands slightly flicked to the side. Three hours later the team were slumped against the gunmen as they gave up searching a little bit ago. Suddenly a orange flash appeared and Naruto stood in front of them with his eyes closed, he was pretty clean except for his headband, which he practically kept a single piece of dust from appearing on it, was covered in blood. Naruto slumped to the ground and he was clutching a picture as he started at it with shaky hands. Yoko was the first to appear at his side in half curiosity half fear of him being alright till she saw the picture.

"Nauto, wh-" Yoko was about to ask till she was interrupted by Naruto

"That is the spiral king, and I was right..." Naruto said with a little disdain.

"Right about what?" Simon asked as he looked at the picture.

"Its nothing... we need to get going now." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched a little. Everyone was a little reluctant before nodding and getting into there respective vehicles before Naruto jumped onto Gurens shoulder and sat down cross legged as he went over his thoughts. Viral had no idea where the spiral king was, only the generals and he had an idea they were following one of the generals at this very moment. So if he could capture that ship, or its captain then it should be easier to find out where the others are. Suddenly an explosion rocked the area and everyone looked to see a large gunmen towering over them. Everyone's eyes were wide as saucers as they stared at the thing.

'HOLY CRAP ITS AS BIG AS THE KYUUBI!' Naruto thought as he looked up at the thing infront of them.

"This has to be the general! If we can capture him I can get info out of him to find the spiral king or another general who knows where the man is!" Naruto said and Kamina and Simon said right while the others weren't so enthusiastic. Naruto's felt warm and his bodies felt like it was boiling from this inside out, if anyone stared at Naruto hard enough they would see white, like steam, erupting from him in small spurts from his chakra points. Naruto jumped off of Gurren and sat down cross legged on the ground, if he was going to do any damage he would need the kyuubi's chakra AND sage mode, and then he would take care of them, take their soul via the human path and learn where the king is, along with other generals there. Naruto heard them shouting as Kamina and Simon combined and raced off to go fight the giant gunmen, he drew nature chakra to him but it felt... strained, like it was struggling to move through a barrier. Naruto wanted to protect his friends, he wanted to protect everyone, he doesn't want his friends to die anymore. Then his memory flashed towards the moment the gunmen attacked Yoko and his anger flared at the evil men who attacked them, how they will do everything to kill humans with no mercy, just wanting to destroy the human race. Naruto suddenly felt warm all over, a feeling of absolute peace washed over him. Naruto opened his eyes after gathering enough chakra and noticed something, his eyes were covered in a slight haze, it was like a light fog. Naruto heard people yelling at him and he turned to see an arm beside him, but it was positioned wrong, it was like he owned the arm, it was resting on the ground with its hand relaxed, much like his own. He raised up his arm and the arm followed suit. Naruto looked to the other side and saw another arm just like it. When Naruto looked down at his body he saw he was in some kind of white suit, with black markings that reminded him of a nano suit of sorts. He stood up and the ground cracked around him as ghostly legs appeared. He closed his hands into fists and the arms followed suit. He quickly flashed through hand signs and water rose from the ground and hardened into a mirror and he gasped at what he saw. It was a complete replica of his chakra mode but in white, the black markings, the cloak, the floating tails from his head band, the horns made out of his hair, it was all the same but the face was different. It was a man, obviously but he had the same eyes as Naruto, but his face was serious. Naruto held his head in pain as he fell to his knees as information surged into his brain. The man... was the sage of the six paths. Naruto didn't have time to process the information though as a massive fist came down to crush them and he put his hands up to take the blow, what he didn't realize was the strength behind the power was so great, mixed with his sage mode when the fist hit, it simply pushed down a bit then was bounced off of it into its own face causing it to stumble. Naruto activated his kyuubi chakra mode as well giving the sage a gold look instead of silver, the over power of the technique was so great it cracked the ground before Naruto simply disappeared. He was so fast it didn't even make a flash he just blipped out of existence. Suddenly he appeared behind Gurren Lagann to block a fist that was aimed for it and pushed it back, practically ripping it off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Kamina yelled as he watched Naruto

"This is MY gunmen!" Naruto said with a smirk and blipped again, appearing in front of the main bridge and delivering a punch directly into it, destroying the glass like it was the air itself and sending the giant Gunmen into a mountain. When Naruto dropped to the ground it crated a giant crater, rather large and the cloak disappeared, along with the kyuubi cloak as he grasped his head and fell to his knees as more information filed into his head, too much to handle and he blacked out.

XXXX  
Mindscape  
XXXX

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in an open field, it was rather bland but over off to the side was a budding forest, and mountain in the distance. Naruto saw a man sitting in the middle of the field. He had the silver aura around him and Naruto could guess it was the sage.

"Hello young Uzumaki." The man said and stood up with ringed eyes staring into his own blue eyes.

"Hello Mister, I guess you are the sage?" Naruto said and the man laughed, a hearty laughed that could have been mistaken for an old chubby man who made toys for a living.

"I never have gone by that, it actually took hold after I died judging by your memories of my legacy. Anyways yes I am the so called 'Sage' but my name is Koharu Uzumaki. And I'm glad my will is passed down to such a brave, powerful, wise and virtuous Uzumaki." The now identified Koharu said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Off to the side was Kyuubi, laying down watching the two.

"I see you have Kurama sealed inside of you, my favorite out of the nine in the beginning, but then he went down the wrong path." Koharu said with a shake of his head and Naruto blinked and the Kyuubi sighed much like a boy sighed to a father when they were talking about them to strangers.

"So I bet you wanted to know what the cloak was? Well on my death bed my sons fought, but my daughter stayed at my bed side, each one had a special part of my chakra, my daughter, she was my angel, got my eyes in her DNA as well as my longevity and my special chakra to make chakra chains, sadly she couldn't activate her eyes. I found that you need Uchiha or Namikaze blood to activate it, for the Namikaze's had a special bloodline to mutate chakra and unlock special bloodlines in their children. My first sons didn't get much because of their constant bickering so what I gave them was special blood lines, for my son I gave him the sharingan, I used a power that I used to create the nine's bodies, an ability to create everything, with that I created the sharingan but with that power I didn't know its full strength so he gained the mangekyo sharingan and wrote it down on a tablet how to, his son Madara Uchiha discovered the tablet and took a step further, making the eternal mangekyo sharingan. His brother, the senju side gained the ability to use water, chakra and wood in a new way. But my daughter stood above with her ability to suppress chakra with her chains. The ability to use my eyes was long since forgotten, till a man named Nagato unlocked it when a half Uchihia married his Uzumaki mother. The next person in line was a man named Naruto, who unlocked it when his Namikaze father married his Uzumaki mother. Your's is by far the strongest out of them all, even mine because of your fathers blood mutating your eyes slightly, giving It more power, a new ability, more chakra and the ability to hide you eyes. Plus your ability to control the kyuubi amplifies your power ten fold. You by far have surpassed me, and everyone that will ever be born. Anyways onto a few things, you are wondering where that cloak came from well again before my death I sealed my spiritual energy in the DNA itself, so whenever someone unlocks the special energy they are able to use it much like the Uchiha are able to use the Susanoo." Naruto took it all in, like a sponge to water, it was his personallity, anything to do with his clan or jutsu he soaked up so right now he was wide eyed and taking notes in his head and he frowned. As if reading his thoughts the sage Nodded.

"Yes Naruto he is an Uzumaki, I can feel the power of the rinnegan inside of him but he hasn't used it in so long its dormant, so you shouldn't worry TOO much at the moment, the only power he has been using is the creation of all things jutsu to create his soldiers. Anyways time for you to get up, we can talk later." The sage said before Naruto awoke looking up into the worried looks of his new friends. Naruto sat up with a groan and glanced around.

"Er... Hi?" Naruto said and instantly the dam broke and everyone was wondering what the hell he did and what the hell he was thinking and everything like that. Naruto chuckled and held up his hand before standing up.

"You think I know? That just happened to me for the first time, maybe its just the trip here that messed with me but got to admit I looked pretty damn awesome." Naruto said and the men nodded but Yoko just glared at him before stomping away. Kamina quickly followed her and Naruto stood up and winced as he walked towards where Kamina and Yoko went. Simon was also gone, nowhere to be seen so he guessed the old team must be meeting or something. He limped into the forest and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the worst sight he had ever seen. Infront of him was Yoko, locking lips with Kamina. Naruto's heart felt like it shattered into pieces, leaving nothing but a hollow part in his chest. He knew he had feelings for the girl, and she thought she liked him back... but everytime he remembered her blushing or stuttering was when Kamina was near by except for the time she caught him using his chakra mode, which he guessed was because she was caught watching. Naruto heard rustling and saw Simon run towards Lagann and he quickly followed, knowing the boy was almost as heart broken as he was. If he would have stayed a second longer he would have heard what they said.

"Thank you Kamina... I just needed to see how I felt, and now I know where my heart lays." Yoko said as she turned away from Kamina and he grinned.

"Its ok Yoko, Naruto is a lucky man. All of us know that." Yoko blushed as she quickly grew angry.

"H-HEY WHO SAID IT WAS NARUTO!" Yoko yelled with fake defense and Kamina chuckled before looking back at the distant volcano.

"Oh come on Yoko, everyone sees how you look at him, and how he looks at you. Simon even noticed. So you can stop trying to defend yourself." Kamina said and Yoko sighed in defeat and left to go find Naruto and Kamina closed his eyes.

'Poor guys, if I had closed my eyes a second sooner I wouldn't have seen them come across the kiss, too bad they left before we could explain... poor Naruto' Kamina thought as he sat down to watch the lava spread over the mountain. Naruto walked over to Lagann as Simon lay down inside it and he say down on top of it.

"Hey Simon." Naruto said and Simon looked startled for a minute.

"What do you want?" Simon asked and Naruto sighed.

"Can't a heart broken bachelor talk to another?" Naruto asked and Simon looked up at him about to ask what he meant but saw the heart broken look in Naruto's eyes, he saw it too.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know how you felt." Simon said and Naruto laughed dryly as he looked up at the sky.

"Believe me life sucks, not even 17 and my life has been filled with so much pain, I have lived the life of 3 old men at least." Naruto said as he watched a shooting star go by.

"Naruto... why do you think they did it?" Simon asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Well Kamina and Yoko I guess were made for each other, we are just gonna be bachelors for a while more eh Simon?" Naruto said with a smile full of hurt and Simon returned the smile with his own.

"After this is all over... I'm going to retire at an early age, live by a lake and fish for the rest of my life." Naruto said and Simon laughed.

"I'd rather be a miner, dig for the rest of my life, for treasure and all sorts of stuff, might find another one like Lagann here." Simon said and Naruto smiled

"Thats a good dream Simon, a good dream." Naruto said before the lapsed into some silence, a few minutes later they heard rustling and saw Kamina walking their way and Naruto growled a little and Simon looked and gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Simon asked and Kamina shrugged.

"Just looking for you guys, what were you talking about?" He asked curiously, wondering where Yoko was, she came this way so she should have been here by now.

"Well, we talked about being bachelor's and then talked about how we are going to retire." Naruto said as he cleaned his ear with his pinky and Kamina's eyes widened before he cursed.

'She heard them talk about being bachelor's, and thought he didn't like her which means she left to go find me or Ron.' Kamina thought as he turned on his heel and walked in the direction he came.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked and Kamina looked over his shoulder.

"For Yoko, she came this way to find you guys and I thought she would be here talking to you, unless she had to do something else which is possible." Kamina said and Naruto's eyes widened and then let his senses flare out, sure enough her scent was all over a bush. Naruto followed it to the outskirts of camp near a cliff overlooking a river and Naruto saw her at the edge of the cliff holding her knees to her well endowed chest. Naruto would have walked up to her but realised it was Kamina's job since they were 'together' now and went to leave till his fox like hearing picked up something.

"I thought you liked me Naruto, why don't you want to be with me." He heard her whisper to herself and he crept up behind her and continued to listen but it was mostly crying now, light tears dripped down her cheeks onto the ground as she looked out over the dessert.

"Yoko?" Naruto asked and Yoko stiffened before she pretended to look uninterested and wiping her eyes in secret.

"Ya Naruto?" She asked a little angry and he scowled.

"What are you doing out here." Naruto asked gently.

"Because I can! What now is it illegal to be out on my own?" She said with a slight hiss and Naruto scowled a little more before turning to walk away.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't lock lips with Kamina before asking yourself why I don't want to be with you." He heard a gasp but that was it, he disappeared in a flash of yellow light, appearing on the side of Gurren where a seal was place for the Hirashin and he let out a cry of anger before slamming his fist into the tree, causing it to crack and fall over onto its side. Naruto huffed a little as he stomped off in a random direction. He stayed away from everyone till it was time to move on the target, the giant Dai Gunzan. Naruto decided to leave his headset off, not wanting to hear anyone really as he closed his eyes and accessed Kyuubi's chakra, turning gold as he waited for Simon to take control, rather bored as he fought different gunmen, destroying them effortlessly till he saw something, the bridge starting to yield under Gurren. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized something was tunneling up through the ship towards Gurren. No one was fast enough to get there to save him, but Naruto was... but he wouldn't have enough time to defend himself. Naruto hardened his resolve and disappeared in a blink of light before smashing into Gurren making everyone gasp thinking Naruto had turned rouge till suddenly a trident appeared out from under where Gurren was standing and ran Naruto through, all the way to the hilt as Naruto coughed up blood and a scream was heard over the battle, it was a woman screaming, for the one she loved as she watched Naruto pierced by another mans weapon. Naruto quickly grabbed onto the weapon as his color started to drain, even Kyuubi couldn't heal this mess, he knew that when he was in that Kuso jail and that woman had to give her live to save him. Naruto quickly broke the trident in half and pushed the other half out of him as he jumped up, charged a rasengan in his hand as he plunged into into the chest of the mecha, killing the man inside from the explosion resonating across the land. Thats when Simon took control of the giant but a bit too late as Naruto sat leaned against the leg of the generals private Gunmen. His eye sight started to fade as he saw Yoko running up to him. Her eyes covered in tears as she looked at the pool of blood under him and the wound trying to close. Naruto coughed as he gave a weak smile to his friends as he looked down at himself, he could see through to the metal on the leg he was leaning against.

"Ah don't worry guys, Ill be-" Naruto started coughing, a large amount of blood coming out of his mouth.

"-fine, a little sleep... and I will be right as rain." Naruto said as the color drained from him as his eye lids drooped, he remembered someone saying that death for a shinobi wasn't bad, it was retirement to the unlucky. Naruto couldn't help but agree at the peace he was feeling, almost like he wanted it to happen as his eye sight blackened with Yoko desperatly trying to stem the flow of blood but to no avail as it just kept coming and coming.

'Well Kurama, we have had a good run haven't we?' Naruto asked and he heard a snort.

'**So you say Naruto, being stuck in you has actually been fun, watching your ass get kicked all the time and fighting the impossible, but it looks like you have been beaten this time.**' it was Naruto's turn to snort as the rest of his vision went and all he heard was sobbing and the coldness of death touching his soul then everything went silent. He suddenly felt like he was suffucating and gasped for breath as he tried to move but found himself in a box. Naruto saw a hole in his shirt and dried blood but everything was the same. Naruto finally charged chakra into his fist and thrust it up, breaking through the box and dirt piled into the box. Naruto grit his teeth as he clawed his way put and gasped for breath only to get a face full of water as it rained. Naruto flopped onto his back as he looked around and saw he was on a small pile of dirt with a wooden cross above it and Naruto blinked.

"I died.. there is no way I can be alive." Naruto said before he was suddenly brought into his mindscape and an elderly man stood infront of him, almost dead and Naruto knew what happened.

"My chakra is special young Naruto, I was able to heal you and bring you back after a couple of days, as well as the Kyuubi, but I need time to regenerate so let me rest, I need to sleep." with that Naruto was thrust out again without a word and Naruto smiled a little.

'Thanks old man.' Naruto thought as he stood up and dusted the mud off of his pants before beginning to walk in the direction where the others had gone, people would wonder why that direction but its kinda hard not to follow giant foot prints the size of a house.

'Dont worry guys, I'm coming and I'm on my way.'  
XXXX  
With the others  
XXXX

It was hard, it was hard not to cry anymore, the dark days had stopped and it was sunny, but it was still dark, without the bundling package of energy to smile it seemed like it might have been cloudy. Yoko just stayed in her room, Simon tinkered away at rocks and Kamina was... quiet, that in itself was enough to show everyone something was wrong if they didn't know it already. Till suddenly they all felt something, a burst of hope, power, something that made them feel like they were punching through their graves and Yoko, for the first time in a long time, smiled to herself as she looked down at a pendant Naruto gave her as a present.

'How I wish I could have told you Naruto, you were just too stubborn to listen.' Yoko said as one last tear dripped down her face and finally went to bed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN! and thats another chapter! Lets see how Kamina being alive changes things shall we?! SEE YA GUYS LATER! JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5: What exactly is a human?

A shinobi pierces the heavens.  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF A SHINOBI! PIERCES! THE HEEAAVVVEEENNNSSS!  
Atsuki: Not boxing Jack  
Me: Let a guy live you old hag.  
Atsuki: Your going to pay for that!  
Me: AANNNYYYWHHHOOO TO SAVE MY LIFE AND TO GET THIS BALL ROLLING LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on A Shinobi Pierces The Heavens.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 'Thanks old man.' Naruto thought as he stood up and dusted the mud off of his pants before beginning to walk in the direction where the others had gone, people would wonder why that direction but its kinda hard not to follow giant foot prints the size of a house.

'Dont worry guys, I'm coming and I'm on my way.'  
XXXX  
With the others  
XXXX

It was hard, it was hard not to cry anymore, the dark days had stopped and it was sunny, but it was still dark, without the bundling package of energy to smile it seemed like it might have been cloudy. Yoko just stayed in her room, Simon tinkered away at rocks and Kamina was... quiet, that in itself was enough to show everyone something was wrong if they didn't know it already. Till suddenly they all felt something, a burst of hope, power, something that made them feel like they were punching through their graves and Yoko, for the first time in a long time, smiled to herself as she looked down at a pendant Naruto gave her as a present.

'How I wish I could have told you Naruto, you were just too stubborn to listen.' Yoko said as one last tear dripped down her face and finally went to bed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 5: What exactly is a human?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In a dark hall three figures knelt before a throne in the shape of a spiral. Inside was a man, you couldn't tell much except for his ominous purple glowing eyes as they narrowed inn annoyance at the loss of one of his generals, the news just reached him. The thing that made him curious though was the fact that he was killed by a man, not even in a Gunmen. He asked for specifics and the only thing they could tell him was that he had incredible speed and killed the general with a ball of blue energy. The man waved the three figures away as he closed his eyes.

'It seems another Shinobi has entered my realm, I bet my life its an Uzumaki as well.' The man opened his eyes again as he stood up and started walking towards a door.

'I will not stand in a fight against a shinobi long in just my gunmen, its time for me to sharpen my skills.' The man thought as he headed towards his personal training area.

'I WILL be ready.'

With an ominous chuckle he disappeared to train in his abilities. While his laughter could be heard throughout the fortress the gurren brigade fortress held no laughter. It was gloomy with the loss of everyone's favorite blonde bundle of energy. Kamina had since recovered in the week that passed, but he was more quiet than usual. Simon was beating himself up for not taking control of the fortress sooner and Yoko... no one has seen Yoko since the incident, some thought she died in her room but Kamina put those thoughts to rest when he said he had visited her to make sure she was eating. Naruto himself was trying to catch up to the others using his kyuubi cloak mode but with his limited chakra and kyuubi's even more limited chakra he wasn't able to make it very far before he had to stop. He would have risked using Hirashin to get to Gurren but he knew the longer the distance the more chakra it would take and he knew he would probably die from chakra exhaustion. Naruto grumbled as he blurred passed the landscape, the rain was going on and off which actually helped the landscape to hopefully become greener but was hindering him with its slippery mud. He had tripped several times already because of it making him more and more annoyed from it. Naruto panted as he stopped by a small tree and released the Kyuubi cloak, his chakra sapped from him so he started hiking it on foot, he had the stamina and the hard hardheadedness, both thanks to his mother. He wouldn't go down so easily. Many foes had figured that out the hard way. Suddenly red chakra spiraled around him and he felt refreshed as his eyes turned red, his whisker marks more pronounced and his canine's lengthen. He had stored a great amount of the Kyuubi's normal chakra in a seal, almost 8 tails worth so he could use it on a later date, while his regular chakra cloak was great, it took GREAT amount of chakra to use. While the only hindrance to the regular chakra was the hate that came with it. Naruto seemed to just warp, moving time and space around him as his speed greatly increased when he pushed Kyuubi's red chakra into the ground and disappeared, hopefully catching up to the others. While he was doing that the group was stuck near a ravine, their engine went down and it was going to take time to repair. Rossiu was piloting a gunmen, training with its controls Simon and Kamina were standing beside their respective gunmen. Kamina smiling and Simon had a blank face as they watched the rain start to lessen outside. Something caught their eye and they turned their heads to see Yoko walking towards them. Dead look in her eye, rifle strapped to her back but a small smile on her face that didn't match the look in her eye.

"Hey guys, they said it was going to be awhile before we get moving." Yoko said quietly and Kamina nodded a bit before turning back to the outside.

"We guessed that."

There was silence for a moment till Kamina sighed and took Yoko's hand.

"Look Yoko he wouldn't want you to be like this."

Yoko's eyes twitched a moment as she grit her teeth in anger. She knew it was true but she hated talking about him.

"Please don't talk about him, please." Yoko said almost with a sob. Kamina was going to apologize when the alert siren came through the decks.

"Gunmen approaching!"

Thats all Kamina and Simon needed to hear before they were almost in their gunmen in a flash. Simon quickly jumped up and combined with Kamina before they were out the gate, running at top speed. They quickly ran into the enemy gunmen and made quick work of the gunmen except for one that delivered punch to Lagann sending it flying into the ravine. Kamina's eyes widened and quickly smashed the last gunmen before jumping after Lagann. Simon bounced and bounced, rolling and bouncing down the ravine till he finally came ot a stop and he stood Lagann up and was about to go up the ravine again till he saw hundreds of boxes. He hopped out of Lagann and walked over to one, it was slightly cracked and he tilted his noise till he heard a noise and saw a gunmen throw another one over the edge of the ravine, Simon watched it slide down the ravine and his eye twitched.

'I roll and bump but a box slides?'

Simon slowly walked over to it after it landed on a small hill. He got to the front of it and saw it needed a drill, much like Lagann's key. He looked at his necklace before pulling out the drill and cautiously put it in the slot. With a twist bright light filled the area before it cleared and he saw the top up and inside was a young girl seeming to sleep in the thing. Simon's eyes widened in horror as he looked around at all the other boxes.

'These aren't boxes, they are coffins.'

He heard stirring and turned to see the young girl's eyes awake and he was entranced by a pair of the most beautiful eyes. She sat up and tilted her head a bit as they stared at each other before smiling and holding out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Nia." She said and Simon took the hand and shook it gently.

"My name is Simon." Nia tilted her head again and looked to the side.

"Is that yours?" Nia asked and Simon turned around to see she was pointing at Lagann and he nodded.

"Its name is Lagann, bro should be coming any moment so come on." Nia nodded and hopped out of the box and started walking, looking around at everything curiously. A crash was heard as he helped Nia into the mech and he looked over and saw the gunmen that threw the coffin Nia was in standing by them. He quickly jumped into Lagann and put up the hood as he started running, he would have fought but he had a lady to think about. He started heading up the ravine but the mud kept slipping out from under him, making him slide back down, never getting anywhere. Mud caked the mechs legs as it ran towards a slightly less muddy spot. Before he could make it though a large crash was heard. He turned and saw Gurren smashing the gunmen to pieces. Simon sighed in relief before walking over to Gurren.

"Hey bro, good time you got here!"

"Why were you running simon!? You could have taken him!"

"I know I could have but I had other things to think about."

Before Kamina could respond the top of Lagann went down to show Nia looking at Gurren curiously, effectively shutting Kamina up. Kamina nodded after a bit, picked Lagann up and started trudging up the side of the ravine. They arrived at the fortress as Lagann hopped down and walked into the hanger followed by Gurren. Yoko ran up to Simon, hugged him then slapped him and chewed his ears out for being so reckless. Of course after about 5 minutes of that she noticed the girl standing by them staring curiously at Yoko, well mainly her pendant which made her tuck it in between her breasts.

"Thats a pretty pendant, where did you get it?" Nia asked and Kamina and Simon stiffened, the pendant was a taboo conversation. Truth be told it was very beautiful, a ruby fox curled around a sapphire blue orb with a green crystal in the center. The crystal itself was the left over pieces of Tsunade's crystals and it added glimmer as well as value. Yoko narrowed her eyes a little.

"I got it from a dear ... friend of mine..." Yoko said and Nia tilted her head.

"Can I meet this friend?" Yoko let a single tear fall before she turned on her heel and walked away as Kamina shook his head.

"He died a few days ago, was killed by a gunmen while saving my life" He said seriously, totally unlike himself as Simon looked at the ground as shame washed over his heart. Nia looked at the ground after a moment.

"I'm sorry, I must have brought up bad memories..."

"Its alright... though that necklace was given to her by him, they loved each other even if the other didn't know it..." Kamina said as he watched where Yoko walked off to a moment ago.

"If they loved each other than why did they not know?"

"Well, Naruto was all about the job, he took things seriously except when there was no fighting to be done, even then he managed to put a smile on everyone's faces... and Yoko, well I have no idea why she didn't tell him, it would have made it easier on both of them if one or the other said it... though too late now." Kamina said with a sigh and Simon nodded slowly as Nia watched Kamina closely.

"Was he blonde?"

"Ya actually he was."

Nia nodded as a flashback of her father talking about a blonde with incredible power. After a bit of silence they decided to show Nia around, turning back to their old personalities, a little more serious but themselves non the less. Though some of the crew were a little suspicious of her they just shrugged their shoulders and went back to working on Dai-Gurren. As they were introducing everyone Naruto was staggering towards what seemed like a mountain, but he knew that it was two square shaped to be a mountain and he gasped for breath, he hadn't slept in days, his chakra wouldn't regenerate and he couldn't risk anymore of Kyuubi's chakra encase he got into a fight. Naruto grit his teeth as he kept running/stumbling towards the giant gunmen when his eyes caught something. A large gunmen headed towards the mammoth of metal. Naruto knew they were about to be attacked and started moving faster to catch up. He saw the massive metal creature attack the fortress and he risked it, he pumped kyuubi's chakra into his feet and disappeared in a flash of orange. All you could see was a streak as he headed towards them as he felt hatred boiling over him. He could use the Kyuubi's chakra easily, the problem was over use will make him loose control easier. Right as its pincer was about to hit a girl Naruto appeared above it with a giant red rasengan making everyone's eyes widen before he smashed it into the gunmens head sending it flying off. As the smoke cleared Naruto was seen clutching his stomach as he coughed up a bit of blood, the wound from before reopening slightly as he looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Yo." With that Naruto promptly passed out, his vision locking onto a bobbing head of hair and tear filled eyes that he had come to love days ago.

'Yoko...'

Several hours passed as Naruto woke up in chains. He glanced around and stretched, snapping the chains as he chuckled.

'At least they are cautious.'

Naruto yawned as he saw he only had his shirt and pants on and he blinked.

"Damn, they took my swords." Naruto grumbled and in a puff of smoke Naruto had two more swords strapped to his back and a cloak behind him.

"Mhmm." Naruto walked over to the door and saw it could only be opened from the outside. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he made a clone appear on the outside, unbolt the door and it dispersed. Normally he would have made the clone henge into someone like Viral or someone just to mess with their heads but when you died, and they think your a spy that would make things worse. Naruto stretched a little as he walked out of the door, closed it and re-bolted it before walking off down the halls, simply wandering before he came across an engineer.

"Hey you mind tell me where Yoko, Simon and Kamina are?"

"Their in the meeting room discussing something." He said without turning away from his work. Naruto quickly said thanks before walking off to find the meeting room. After what seemed like an hour of searching Naruto just shook his head, used Jariya's chameleon jutsu to turn completely invisible and flashed to the Hirashin seal on Yoko's pendant. Sure enough they were all arguing whether he was real or not with other members of the crew. His things laying on the table obviously for evidence as he listened to them argue with the three about 'how he was a spy' and 'how he couldn't be alive' Naruto yawned a bit as he leaned against a wall, simply listening to them till he got bored and threw a kunai into the middle of the table. Instantly everyone tensed as they looked at the Kunai. In a flash of yellow Naruto appeared in the center of the table as his eyes twitched.

"Those are my things you know." Naruto said rather boredly as he picked up his swords, pouches and cloak before he dodged a punch from Yoko who was openly crying.

"Hey want me to give my side of the story before you think I abonded you?" Naruto said and everyone thought of it for a moment before nodding.

"Alrighty then, I died. Simple as that." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"Then, I came back to life, how could you guys not get that?" Naruto said as he cleaned out his ear for a moment as everyone face faulted except for Nia and Yoko, the latter glaring at him slightly.

"Alright heres the full story, the last thing I remember was getting pierced through the chest and stomach saving this buffoons life." Naruto said as he pointed at Kamina. "Then the next moment I'm suffocating in a box, I break out and I'm swamped by dirt, I crawl out and after a bit of figuring out what happened I started running after you guys in the damn rain, by the way thanks for not slowing down." Naruto said with a pout making everyone sweat drop.

"Damn almost killed myself trying to catch up to you guys." He said as he jumped off the table to dodge another punch from Yoko.

"Hey, whats with you?" Naruto said and Yoko was about to scream before he grabbed her and disappeared. He arrived in a bathroom he had found on his way to find the meeting room and before she could say anything pressed his lips to hers. She tried to resist as tears fell from her eyes before she gradually stopped and seemed to melt into his arms. When he finished he brushed a bang from her face and smiled down at her.

"I know you like Kamina and all but can't blame a g-" He was quickly slapped across the face before Yoko grabbed his collar and pulled him to eye level.

"I don't like Kamina, I don't love him, I kissed him because I wanted to see something, I wanted to see if I care for him or if I cared for a blonde idiot." Yoko said before smashing her lips against his.

'His kiss is so sweet, lovely, amazing, I feel like my knees are going week.' Not wanting to be shown up Naruto returned the kiss full force. They pulled away slowly as they panted, a small trail of saliva connected to both of their mouths as Naruto looked at her in the eyes, fear in his eyes as he gulped a little.

"Yoko-hime, I-I need to tell you something... about myself." Yoko nodded a little before sitting down on the toilet seat.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it, and I will understand if you don't like me afterwards..." 'It will still hurt like hell though' "Back in my village, we had things called Bijuu, tailed beasts or demons. Made of living energy and unable to be killed. So they had to be sealed, on my birth day the strongest demon attacked my village, killing thousands of innocent people. It had to be sealed into a infant who was just recently born. My father sealed that demon into me." Naruto said quietly as he looked in her eyes, fearing her reacting. After a bit she closed her eyes and stood up.

"Your right, I don't like you... I never did." You could practically hear the crack Naruto's heart made as he turned to exit the room before a hand grabbed his and turned him around.

"I LOVE you Naruto-kun" She said and gently kissed him making his heart flutter, he had tears spilling from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him, almost as if he let go she would disappear in the wind. It was now about a week since that moment and Naruto was laying down on the beach. Yawning as his arm was wrapped around Yoko while the men made googly eyes at Nia. He smiled at the sky, his life had changed so much since the clash with Sasuke. He wondered how everyone was doing. How they reacted when they found out he disappeared, vanished, poof. Would they be proud of him? Would they congratulate him on winning the heart of the red haired beauty? He wanted to go back... but he wanted to stay with his friends. It was a hard choice and Yoko noticed his face.

"Naruto-kun, something wrong?" Yoko asked and Naruto sighed, they had agreed when they first started out that they wouldn't hide anything from the other.

"I was just thinking of my home, what I'm going to do..." Naruto said quietly and Yoko looked at the ground.

"Your leaving us?" Naruto shook his head and took her hand.

"IF I can't take you, Kamina, Simon and anyone else you want to bring along then no I won't, it may be my home, but my heart and soul belong to you and you know what they say, home is where the heart is." Naruto said with a soft smile making her smile back and place her head on his shoulder.

"If you find a way back, I will follow Naruto." Yoko said softly and he kissed her forehead before looking up at the clouds. After a bit he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he had been falling asleep more lately since his chakra reserves were still filling. Kurama and him talked a bit about how to get back home, and the only thing they could think of was the Uzumaki that was here, they needed him alive to gain knowledge about dimensional plains. It was possible since he was here longer and obviously studied on it. If he couldn't help, then there was no point in trying really. Something told him though he should stay after this was over, not for personal reasons just that when this was over... it wouldn't be over. Naruto awoke to the sounds of cheering and turned to see everyone playing beach games with Yoko sleeping peacefully beside him. Naruto smiled at her sleeping form, her hair almost looking like a halo as her face was one of sincere peace. Naruto could stare at her forever but decided to get up as he saw Ron getting done with the finishing touches to the Dai-Gurren. Only real changes was a large paddle and flippers. Naruto chuckled before shaking his head and shaking Yoko awake who gave a small yawn and smiled with a half lidded eyes.

"Hey there."

"Hey." Naruto smiled at her as he helped her to her feet and they walked side by side to the fortress, while they were together no one even knew except for Ron, who was smart enough to guess just from their glances... well as well as holding hands and sneaking kisses hopefully unnoticed by everyone. It was like they were in a desert and were constantly thirsty for the other, and when they don't get there fill it almost made them go crazy when they waited to long. Of course Naruto had the excuse of not being loved, even after the war was over most just admired him for his strength or for his father, no one even really bothered to get to now him. Now with true love in his grasp his heart and soul was milking it, wanting all they could get in the dry wasteland. Naruto's mindscape also improved drastically, the smell of lilies fluttered around, the grass seemed to be greener, and the world fresher. The sage was getting plenty of sleep to recover his chakra, normally it would have been a snap to bring Naruto back but since he was technically dead, his body gone it took more out of him then he thought. Naruto mused a bit about the ability the sage told him about, the Banbutsu sozo, creation of all things. He had dabbled a little in it and it took a massive amount of chakra, which he had, and a almost unbreakable concentration, which he didn't have. Sure he trained to be calm and collected, he could concentrate on some of his jutsu but he didn't have such a vast imagination. As he mused to himself he finally noticed that Yoko was absent from his vicinity and shrugged a little. Naruto smiled bit as, in a puff of smoke, a guitar appeared out of a seal. It was his fathers who dabbled into the art of music wanting to romance his mother, didn't work out well but they fell harder for each other anyways from just the attempt. They knew of Naruto's ability to make clones so the ones who saw several Naruto's appeared just shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Naruto strummed on the guitar ginign the attention of several people before he began singing.

'_Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend.  
Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend._

Every little bit goes a little of a long way.  
Life gets hard and I'm heading for the highway home, h-h-o-o-me  
Caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak.  
Just when I thought I was clear of the mistakes,  
No, no oh oh oh

So tell me, tell me, tell me  
What am I to do,  
I think that this life is darker than the view  
So help me, help me help me,  
Be a little more like you,  
When everything is falling  
I'm going to do the things you do

Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend  
Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend.

Everything is serious and everything is fatal,  
Thats what they tell you,  
And thats how they make know, kn-oh-oh-ow.  
I'm tired of the books and I'm tired of the tables.  
Everything is made with the same old labels.  
No, no oh oh oh

Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend

Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend,  
Shake it

Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend

_Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend._

Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend

Shake it, Shake it.  
And we're moving again.  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
So shake it shake it  
And were moving again.  
When the money is high, we can start to spend  
Shake it.'

Naruto smiled to himself during the whole song as he cheered people up with the fast paced song, several dancing as he sang. He was glad to help out because it was starting to weigh on everyone that they were getting closer to their target, to the spiral king. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and turned to see Yoko looking up at him with a smile and he smiled back before he leaned down, capturing her lips in a loving kiss that she gratefully returned, bringing their relationship out in the open just like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOURSELVES! Finally finished this chapter, finally got Naruto caught up. Anyways for next chapter or two will be the last ones for the first half of TTGL, then Naruto will leave suddenly with Yoko and suddenly appear again to help Simon out, and someone gave me an idea for Nia so thats why I was mentioning the fact of the Creation of all things jutsu. Anyways I have a link in my profile for a chatzy, for fans wanting to ask questions, give suggestions or just to complain about my writing style. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AGAIN! JA NE!~


	6. Chap 6: War on teplin!

A shinobi pierces the heavens.  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK! Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, finally getting around to updating this story so I hope your happy! WOOOO! ANNYYYWWWHHOOO, lets get on to the Reviews!

_great story so far___

_I really want to see what happens next!___

_Looking forward to next chapter!___

_Keep up the great work._

Thanks, thought it kinda sucked at the beginning, of course all writers aren't that confident about their story. Well you don't have to look forward long because this is the next chapter!

_How about using the Creation of All Things technique to solidify Nia's existence in their world, either before or after the conflict with the Anti-Spirals? ~_

. . . dude. . . you just kinda spoiled a part of the story, good suggestion/guess though... hope you keep reading!

And thats it for today, if you guys really like my stories go check out my other four, NarutoXinfamous 2 crossover called the infamous blonde fox, NarutoXSupernatural crossover called supernaturally natural, Naruto/Naruko called a strange blonde twist, and Naruto/Tenten harem called birth of the ultimate shinobi! My first story anyways, have good lives and enjoy this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on a shinobi pierces the heavens  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto smiled to himself during the whole song as he cheered people up with the fast paced song, several dancing as he sang. He was glad to help out because it was starting to weigh on everyone that they were getting closer to their target, to the spiral king. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and turned to see Yoko looking up at him with a smile and he smiled back before he leaned down, capturing her lips in a loving kiss that she gratefully returned, bringing their relationship out in the open just like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 6: WAR ON TEPLIN!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others passed the great sea without much trouble, well trouble for him. The gunmen that attacked the Dai-gurren the first time attacked again and was quickly dispatched by Naruto again with a drill shaped rasengan, cracking its hull while under the water drowning the person within. Now they were marching towards tepplin.

"You think we will win Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled as he watched the horizon for any danger, Yoko leaning against him and absentmindedly playing with the end of her hair.

'Maybe red haired lovers run in the family.' Naruto thought while mentally shrugging.

"No."

Yoko looked up at Naruto a little puzzled and very troubled thinking that their greatest power was doubting their ability.

"I KNOW we will win." Naruto said confidently as he stood up. His eyes locked onto something flying in the sky and his eyes narrowed.

"Seems we have one last battle to take care of." Naruto said and summoned his battle avatar around him then disappeared, making the Dai-gurren rock a bit from the power of the jump. Naruto appeared level with the enemy up ahead, created a clone and made it launch him at full speed towards the giant flying base.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as a rasengan formed around his avatar's hand, as big as gurren and it smashed into the giant base, exploding and sending people everywhere.

Naruto landed inside the hole he created as his eyes scanned the area. There was some odd orbs that he was sure Leroy would love to get his hands on. Right then he heard crazed laughter and turned to see a gunmen right behind him, obviously built for flight and he grinned, the person inside there obviously loved this shipped and went mad when Naruto destroyed part of it. To test his theory Naruto reached over, grabbed a pole and snapped it in half making the gunmen twitch a little and the laughter increase.

"You Son of a BITCH! You will die for this! YOU WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF CYTOMANDER!" Naruto watched as the man/beast/robot thing charge towards him at blinding speeds, any normal person would have a hard time tracking him. Naruto wasn't normal. He stuck out his hand and a drill formed at the end, the gunmen managed to swerve out of the way at the last moment but not without gaining a large cut through the arm. The beast hissed and looked Naruto straight in the eye and gasped.

"Y-you have the same eyes as the spiral king."

"No shit dumbass." Naruto blasted the thing out of the ship, through several walls of course. It plummeted over the edge to the ground. Naruto expected he would get back up so he made a clone and it started spinning its hands around his outstretched one. Soon a giant disk of raw power formed and he walked to the edge, seeing the general start to right himself. He threw the disk and watched as it collided with the beastman and, in a giant explosion, was ripped to pieces and whatever was left made a crater in the ground below.

"Rasenshuriken." Naruto said lightly before turning around and started to dismantle/destroy the ship but trying to keep those strange orbs intact. After a bit Naruto lept out of the ship and fell towards the ground. He wasn't scared of dying, he had done this kind of thing before. Just not in this universe. Naruto grinned as suddenly wind ripped around him, and he started slowing down.

The air shimmered above him and the clouds started getting sucked in to what looked like an invisible parachute. Naruto finally slowed down and tumbled onto the ground and laid there for a bit before bursting out laughing and smiling like an idiot as he saw the ship slowly 'sinking' if you could call it that. Moving towards the earth as it fell. Naruto yawned a bit as he watched it and glanced off in the distance to see the giant mecha, the Dai-Gurren, headed towards him.

"Guess they saw the explosions." Naruto shrugged a bit as he kept on the ground, chuckled a bit thinking of how he should play dead but then realized he already did die and that wouldn't be a good idea. Naruto sighed a bit and turned again after he heard an explosion. He saw the ship finally crash and smirked a bit before turning back to the approaching mecha. He stood up and started walking towards Dai-gurren with a lazy gait, almost like he was on a stroll.

Finally he arrived at the towering mecha, jumped high into the air and landed directly on the ship's deck. Right into a slap from Yoko who looked at Naruto with a glare.

"WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!"

"Cause." Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek.

"YOU HAD ME WORR-" Naruto sighed and gently took her in his arms, held her tight and kissed her deeply. She struggled a bit, not wanting to lose her anger just yet so she could chew him out but she couldn't. She melted into his arms and closed her eyes, returning the kiss. After a bit they separated and she looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"You do know this doesn't change anything right?"

Naruto chuckled and put a hand on her cheek and she mewled a little as she leaned her head into his hand.

"Sure, sure, then why are you putty in my hands?" Naruto asked and chuckled just to receive a huff from Yoko and she stomped off.

"HEY I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"UH HUH! SUUURREEE!" Naruto pouted and traveled after her like a wounded puppy.

"Till we reach teplin you're not getting any hugs, kisses, or even a touch of my hand!" Naruto collapsed and tears sprang from his eyes.

"I WILL NEVER SURVIVE!"

Naruto curled up into a ball and someone sat beside him. He looked up and saw Kamina looking down at him with an actual look of sympathy.

"I wish you luck, I hope you survive."

"So do I... so do I" Naruto said and whimpered as he got up and followed after Yoko in a mixture of a wounded puppy and a defeated man. He found her in the mess hall, talking with Nia and he bowed at her feet.

"Please spare me!"

"Hmmm... let me think about it... NO" Yoko said and giggled followed by Nia, the pair had been really close and understood each other to a level that most women felt when they got to know each other, though Yoko would completely deny all thoughts of a friendship when someone 'accused' her of it.

"Please there has to be something I can do."

"Well... grovel a little then I MIGHT consider it." She said with a wicked grin and Naruto lowered his head.

'Troublesome women, wish I could just go look at the clouds.' Naruto thought, mostly thinking of what his old friend said when he was dating Ino.

"Oh great goddess of life, you hold this poor mortals soul in your hands. Please forgive him of what he has done, his heart beats for you with the universe that surrounds you. Both tremble at your unmeasurable beauty and grace. Your fiery mane spans the stars as your eyes gleam with passion. Please have mercy on this poor human." Naruto said as he bowed repeatedly on his knees, truth be told he was having fun but if she wanted him to grovel he would do the best he could. Yoko herself was blushing quite heavily. Sure he had romanced her before but not like that, with such words.

Yoko sighed after a bit and touched him on the head. He looked up at her with a smile then took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"What is milady's desire?"

Yoko giggled a little and had him stand up before giving him a quick kiss.

"Go get ready, we are almost to teplin." Naruto nodded and lept off to go train before the battle began.

XXXX  
Inside Teplin.  
XXXX

In a burst of gravity the last of the training dummies were destroyed as the spiral king used his powers to level the field. He had been training hard, very hard since he heard a shinobi came here. He flexed his fingers as he walked towards a towel on the other side of the field. This new shinobi would have him to deal with, but something told him this was no ordinary shinobi. From the reports of his spy he was much like his father.

The spiral king looked up in the mirror as he toweled off the sweat from his body, staring into his own ringed eyes. The ringed eyes his father bestowed upon him, the rinnegan. The king smiled a little as he remembered that day, his father, the sage of the six paths, blessed his blood with these sacred eyes. He frowned as he remembered a week after he obtained them that blasted Uchiha tried to take them from him, he ended up here in this universe.

"I wonder how father is doing..."

With that thought he got dressed and went to his throne room, knowing that this was the last day he would rule.

XXXX  
Back with the others  
XXXX

Naruto stood out on the deck as he watched something on the horizon. His eyes narrowed a little as it became clearer, it looked like a large city in the sky in the shape of a spiral.

"Looks like we reached teplin everyone!" He heard Kamina cry out, his fist raised in the air. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He smiled at Yoko who smiled back then turned back to her rifle, fine tuning it for the last stand. Naruto turned back on the horizon as he thought about the things that had happened lately. After the quick defeat of Cytomancer they came across a large army of other villagers who started stealing gunmen as well, how they knew where to go was beyond him, as well as how they even knew about them.

Of course they were rather popular in the villages they had passed but he didn't think people could leave and tell other villages, no matter the extra help was very... helpful. Naruto watched the city with a trained eye, it would take normal people a good half an hour with an up close scan to know how to get in. it took a shinobi a good minute or two, it took a kage level shinobi about fifteen to thirty seconds to know, it took Naruto about ten seconds before he knew what the thing actually was.

"Everyone, the city of teplin is nothing more than hanging baskets hanging from a very large gunmen." Naruto said making everyone gasp. No one dared doubt him when he was serious, his eyes picked up signs that no one could think of finding.

"How do you know?"

"I can see slight joints through city gaps, the feet and part of the face."

Naruto glanced at the ground and squinted a bit.

"Now what the hell is that?"

Everyone followed his gaze to see a large dome like gunmen moving quite fast across the ground. When it reached under the city it started spinning and Naruto's eyes widened and then shook his head.

"We won't make it in time, its a shield generator of some sort probably with powerful shield plates protecting it." As soon as he finished speaking a large purpleish pinkish shield rose from the dome and surrounded the city and Naruto sighed a bit.

'Ready Kurama? Time to show them who you are.'

'**Its about time I stretched my legs a little.**' Naruto laughed and sat down cross legged. He entered his mindscape and looked up at the towering fox, truth be told they were friends now. But the fox would never admit to it... if it didn't eat you before it answered. Everyone watched Naruto with curiosity till he started glowing and he grinned before jumping off of the floating Dai-gurren. Everyone watched him fall until... a large golden fox appeared under him, easily twice the size of the Dai-gurren.

"Hey Kurama feel like playing ball?"

"**With pleasure**"

The Gurren brigade, who were scared, fascinated and down right curious how a giant fox came from nowhere, watched as its nine flowing tails wrapped around till the tips were near the beasts mouth and suddenly a ball started to form, a large purple mass appearing floating above its head. With a flick of its tail it fired the massive ball of energy and it headed straight for teplin. Naruto curved the ball so it aimed a little lower and it hit with full force into the dome gunmen.

"**Why did you change the Direction? It would have taken out that puny shield."  
**

"Maybe so but we want to fight the spiral king, not have him burnt to a crisp."

For miles all the people could see was white as the tailed beast ball went off, the explosion sending many gunmen flying this way and that. A few minutes passed before the dust cleared and they saw that half of the city was nothing but dust, a large crater had formed under it the size of a nuclear blast. Kurama walked casually towards the falling city, most of its flying devices destroyed in the attack. With only a few to keep it steady enough so it wouldn't tip it fell towards the earth, knocked out of the heavens by one of the strongest attacks it had ever seen in all of its time.

In another giant explosion the city landed in the crater, probably thousands killed if not more, Naruto doubted any were human. But it still got to him, everything had soul.

"Thanks for the help Kurama, mind shrinking down in case I need you later?"

The fox grunted and shrunk down to pet size and hid in Naruto's jacket. He ran towards the large head with what looked like an upside down top on... top of the head. It took him a few minutes with his impressive speed but he jumped up from the destroyed buildings and landed just outside. He sent out a punch destroying the glass surrounding the room. As the star like shards fell to the ground Naruto jumped in and took a look around at his surroundings. It looked like your average throne room except... different.

It was dark, light cascaded in from the hole he made. Large spirals hang from the ceiling and one jutted from the floor, part of it cut out to hold someone, that someone was sitting in it right now.

"Well done, well done. It has taken you awhile to get here has it not young man? Or should I call you young shinobi?" Naruto just watched the man who had his eyes closed and he pulled out his fathers kunai, he was still mastering it but it could help him later on.

"Spiral king I have come here to kill you and fre-"

"Sure sure, we will get to that in a moment but I'm sure you are very curious of who I am and how I got here." The man said and Naruto nodded after a bit and the man stood up.

"Here they call me Jerome, but back in my world, your world, our world, I was called Shentora, Shentora Uzumaki. I had recently gained these eyes when someone from that retched little Uchiha clan, one I thought my brother, attacked me wanting its power for himself. We clashed and opened a portal, we both fell in and when we arrived here he disappeared. I can only guess he is in league with a powerful enemy called the anti-spirals. Of course now its your turn to explain yourself."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, much like you after I obtained these eyes my friend, my rival, one I considered a brother, an Uchiha, tried to kill me to obtain more power. I have no idea what happened to him for I pushed him out of the way of the portal before I came here."

"Ah, so its the same for you, tell me how is the sage of the six paths doing?"

Naruto tilted his head a little and laughed a bit irking Shentora a little.

"Him? Hes been dead for hundreds of years."

Shentora seemed truly shocked to Naruto, he stumbled a little as he clutched his thrown.

"...how?" He finally said after several minutes and Naruto blinked.

"He died of old age, before he died he had to release the Juubi that he sealed inside of himself, sealing its body in the moon and splitting its chakra into nine pieces, each one gained a name from the one tails, the Shukaku, to the nine tails, the most fearsome Kyuubi no kitsune, shouldn't you know this already?"

"...No, I had no idea... I have been here for hundreds of years."

Naruto nodded and sighed a bit, gulping hoping he wasn't here that long.

"The world has changed more than you know, great villages have risen up in five countries. Held by two leaders, one over the actual nation and one over the capital."

"What has happened to the Uzumaki clan? The last person I saw of it was my daughter." Naruto gulped a little and scratched his head.

"Your looking at the entirety of the clan."

"You mean your the last?"

"A mad man tried to destroy the Uzumaki clan, a few escaped before it was possible. The only ones other than me that I know of that escaped were my mother, dead from having the kyuubi and part of her chakra ripped from her, my cousin, Nagato, who was manipulated by the mad man till I had to try and kill him myself but he died of chakra exhaustion. The last one, Karin, died in the fourth great shinobi war."

Shentora nodded and he got into a battle ready stance.

"I know for a fact that this battle, one of us will die without of doubt. So lets make it a glorious one."

Naruto nodded and created a clone to go collect Nature chakra, one way or another this was going to be big and he was going to be prepared. The man raised an eyebrow but simply shrugged it off and the showdown began. They quickly dashed towards each other and their fists connected, the rest of the glass ripping apart around them as a sonic boom ripped across the area.

XXXX  
With the others  
XXXX

The main force had been ambushed, it seemed quite a few of the beast men army was left. Most thought that chopping off the head, the generals, would make the rest topple. Turned out they were just chopping off limbs.

'Hold on Naruto.' Yoko thought as she sniped another gunmen from the deck of the Dai-gurren, all its guns firing as fast as they could to get the beastmen. It was almost like each one they killed fifty more took its place. There had to be an end, and it seemed they were halfway there. Suddenly an explosion of glass appeared above the city as a shockwave cleared the area up there. Everyone saw flashed of yellow, black, grey and ever color inbtween when suddenly a large explosion ripped up there and started growing larger till it sucked itself in.

Everyone held there breath till suddenly a even larger explosion ripped through the air, like a disk of flames as it spread outward destroying almost all of the gunmen and a few allied ships.

"NARUTO!"

XXXX  
Back to the fight. 15 minutes earlier  
XXXX

Punches, kicks, slashes with knives, nothing seemed to get through to the other, it was like a graceful dance as the parried, blocked, dodged or dealt their own blows.

'**It seems we were wrong to assume that he lost his edge in battle**' Naruto grunted in response as Kurama talked to him via their mind link. The two combatants kicked off of each other and panted a bit and Naruto grinned.

"Want to kick it up a notch?"

The man simply stared at him a bit before he was engulfed in a grey battle avatar of the sage. Naruto quickly followed to be engulfed in his silver battle avatar and they lept at it again, their powers greatly increased as they kicked, punched, parried, black flipped, anything to get the upper hand. Naruto finally did when the man slightly over extended his fist from the last punch allowing Naruto to duck into his guard and deliver a vicious kick to the mans stomach.

Shentora gagged as he was sent flying into one of the columns, out the other side just to skid across the ground. And it began. After he got back up they were back at it, but instead of a graceful dance it was a brawl, hits were taken and thrown back, bodies flying back and forth just to meet in the center again, blood pouring from wounds as they tried to get the best of the other, rinnegan eyes staring into rinnegan eyes.

"I know your holding back, you know I'm holding back, so lets end this quick." Naruto nodded at the mans words and suddenly he was surrounded by a yellow aura as his eyes changed to match a toads. Kurama grew to full size and waited outside as he watched the battle, one things for sure if Naruto lost it wouldn't take much of himself to take out the other Uzumaki. Shentora was surrounded with black and suddenly was inside his gunmen that glowed grey as the previous avatar surrounded it. And they were at it again, yellow and black meeting grey and black. One trying to over power the other.

They were back to square one, one unable to over do the other, that is till Naruto lept back, a second power surge coming on him as his avatar faded, just to reform around him like a black glove. The markings from before faded and only a few appeared on his body, purple in color. He looked at some fallen glass and could just make out his reflection. He looked just like the sage. He turned back to the man and smiled.

"This is what your father looked like before he died."

Shentora faltered a bit then nodded with a smile appearing on his face, a face that had been smile-less since he came to this place.

"Thank you." Naruto nodded before he held out his hand and a large disk of multiple colors appeared.

"Elemental style: Maelstorm Rasengan!"

Every element known to the elemental nations was in this attack, whether bloodline or normal while he didn't have an elemental bloodline he did have the ultimate one that allowed him to control all elements, just took a little extra chakra to use the sub elements. He charged the man as the man charged his own attack, a blade of some sort formed in his hands made of clear material. The two charged towards the other and the attacks met head on.

There was an explosion, it ripped the place apart as the two jutsu struggled for power. Suddenly the rasengan broke through the attack and hit the man head on, slowly a dome formed around them and it formed outwards and the man smiled at Naruto as his body started to fall to pieces.

"Thank you Naruto, you have brought me peace."

"Your welcome Shentora-san."

"I have a warning for you, when this world reaches 1,000,000 naked apes the moon will be hells messanger." Naruto nodded and shook the mans hand before it as well disappeared. Suddenly the world became clear. It seemed peaceful but Naruto knew what was coming. He quickly grabbed what was left of the spiral king, the head.

"He was a great opponent, might as well bury whats left." He quickly ran and jumped out of the building, plummeting to the ground right as the rest of the jutsu exploded, sending him flying faster as the flames tried to catch up to him. He quickly flashed through handsigns and surrounded himself in ice. The wave hit and he grunted. When the initial impact came and went he surrounded the outside of the sphere of ice with wind and as it hit the ground it was much like a bouncy ball, allowing him to bounce and roll till he came to a stop. He cracked open the sphere and looked around at all the carnage. He laughed a bit before sitting up and dusting himself off.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned to see the Dai-gurren crew running towards him and he waved and laughed before running towards Yoko who was at the head of the pack. He quickly reached her, wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and twirled her around before giving her a solid kiss.

"THREE CHEERS FOR NARUTO! HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

Naruto laughed and quickly created several clones and lifted up his fist.

"TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

All the clones quickly grabbed instruments as everyone cheered and started celebrating, drinks and food was brought from the Dai-Gurren and they began to have a party in the middle of the ruins.

_'Take off, at the speed of sounds  
Bright lights, colors all around  
I Running, living fast... and free  
got no regrets inside of me  
Not looking back, not giving up, not letting go  
I'm going to keep on runnin''_

'I'M GONNA REACH FOR THE STARS!  
Althought they look pretty far, I'm gonna find my own way.  
Then take a chance all today'

The sky with star's so bright, the colors feel so right.  
I've never felt like this I'll keep on runnin'  
The sky with star's so bright, the color's feel so right  
Just take my hand were gonna reach for the stars tonight... tonight...'

'Wake up, living day by day.  
Do what I want, and I'll do it my way.  
The world is flying like we all must be  
Got no regrets inside of me.'

'Not looking back, not giving up, not letting go  
I'm going to keep on runnin'...  
I'M GONNA REACH FOR THE STARS!  
Althought they look pretty far, I'm gonna find my own way.  
Then take a chance all today'

The sky with star's so bright, the colors feel so right.  
I've never felt like this I'll keep on runnin'  
The sky with star's so bright, the color's feel so right  
Just take my hand were gonna reach for the stars tonight... tonight...'

Everyone laughed as they danced, Naruto's fast beat music filling the air with a happy noise, not that everyone wasn't happy before about the defeat of the spiral king. It just added to the moon, Naruto sand as he danced with Yoko, doing spins flips and all sorts of moves and she giggled and tried to hang on for dear life.

_'I got it in my sight, the colors feel so right.  
Get my feet off the ground, I'll keep on running  
Oh I can feel it now, the colors all around  
Just take my hand, were gonna reach for the stars  
Just take a chance, we'll do It right again  
Just take my hand, we'll take a chance tonight...  
Reach for the stars... tonight... tonight...'  
_

Naruto reached down and kissed Yoko again, their love practically filling the area. Simon was blushing and rubbing his cheek, a little lipstick left over from Nia's kiss and Kamina had his hands full with the black sisters, much to their brothers dismay.

"Its finally over Naruto-kun, I love you so much."

"ya... I love you too Yoko-hime." Naruto kissed the end of her nose and she leaned into him.

'Though I highly doubt its over just yet...'

XXXX  
Flashback: a few moments ago  
XXXX

"...When this world reaches 1,000,000 naked apes the moon will be hells messanger."  
XXXX  
End flashback  
XXXX

Naruto looked over Yoko's shoulder at the moon that was just peaking over the horizon and he narrowed his eyes.

'I hardly think its over...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: FINALLY GOT IT UPDATED! I'm so sorry it took me so long, a few months ago my INTERNET SERVICE CUT US OFF! And since I don't have a library card I can't use the libraries computer to update... BUT I FINALLY GOT ONE SO HERE YOU ALL GO! NO MORE WAITING!


End file.
